


Seize

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Choking, Dom Thor (Marvel), Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor's lust drives him to tear Loki's new shirt.  Loki is cross but Thor convinces him to get over it.





	Seize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/pseuds/reader4books):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Prompt: A horny Thor tearing Loki's clothes and Loki being upset over the damaged clothing

With a wild laugh, Thor tackled Loki to the ground.

“Thor,” Loki objected as he landed, “grass stains, seriously, I just had this shirt made.”

Thor gripped the edges of Loki’s collar and tore the shirt in half.

“Use your magic to fix it if you love it so much.” He thrust his erection against the growing bulge in Loki’s pants.

“It isn’t the same,” Loki replied crossly, shoving Thor off of him. Loki stood to get a better look at his damaged shirt. He sent Thor a deadly glare, then mended the clothing with a gesture of his hand and a wisp of green magic.

But Thor dove at him again, pushing him backward against a nearby tree and shredding the shirt clean off of his brother’s body with a deep grunt and a blazing stare.

“Thor,” Loki protested, but his tone was edged with breathy desire.

Thor held him flush to the tree trunk with a hand clamped beneath his chin. He grinned at the docile expression that took over Loki’s face as he gripped his neck. He bent his head and sank his teeth in just above Loki’s nipple and Loki made a soft yelp. Thor spread bites of varying force over Loki’s chest, relishing the symphony of sweet sounds he drew from Loki’s lips. He released Loki’s neck to bite that as well, and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders.

With a resonant growl Thor lifted Loki’s legs and secured them around his waist. He used his immense strength to tear apart Loki’s pants, then undid his own. Loki moaned lyrically as he hurried to lower himself onto Thor’s hardness. When Thor was fully inside, they yelled in united arousal, then Thor crushed Loki’s lips with his own and pounded into him without delay.

“Thor,” Loki cried with devotion as he bounced fervently on Thor’s cock. 

“Mine,” Thor whispered harshly into his ear, then pressed Loki’s bare back viciously into the tree’s sharp bark as he came inside him with a final, rough snap of his hips and a string of Asgardian swears.

Afterwards Thor dropped to his knees and grabbed Loki’s hips, digging in his fingernails and pinning Loki’s pelvis to the tree. Thor took Loki’s eager, leaking cock into his mouth and slammed his head on and off of it until Loki’s wet gushed down his throat and the shirt was utterly forgotten.


End file.
